Destiny's Song
by When Midnight Strikes
Summary: Destiny has always been different. Now that she knows she's a Halfblood, there are many questions: Who are her parents? Who is she? What is lurking in the shadows that she can't see? Songs used from 70s and 80s, old school rock. Sorry I'm bad at summeries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This my first fanfiction EVER so please be patient with me. This is short because it's the beginning, the foreword, the prolouge, whatever you call it. Please review, I will respond to any review. I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS, ANY CHARACTERS OR SONGS THAT I USE! (I don't know if you have to do that, but let's just stay on the safe side) Hope you enjoy!**

Prologue

I closed my copy of _The Last Olympian _and leaned over to the Poseidon table.

"Percy!" I whispered.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"Did you really do all those things the books say?"

"Yeah! I heard Rick was looking for another story, and your story is way better than mine. Maybe you should ask him."

"OK." I finished dinner quickly and ran off towards the Big House. There was a windy path going behind the Big House. Once I hit that, I started to run. After a few minutes, a building similar to the Big House, but smaller, came into view.

"Hello? Is anyone home? It's Destiny!" I yelled when I entered the building. No answer. I looked around until I came to a back room. "Rick? You there?"

"Destiny! Come in!" a female voice said. I turned around.

"Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Demiblood22, another senior scribe, but not as well known. Rick is out on personal business, so I think I can take on your story for now. Now, tell me how it all started..."

**So that's just the extra beginning part. It didn't take me long, but these beginning parts never really do. Chapter 1 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Finally, here is chapter 1! This story is my shout out to 70s and 80s (old school) rock music. Hope you like it! OH YEA I FORGOT! The prologue took place 5-6 years after Percy fought Kronos. Destiny was 16-17 during the prologue. In the beginning of the story, she is 11, she lives in Syracuse, New York, and the story starts right after the big battle for Olympus (Just so you know!).**

A New Theory

I woke up at six O' clock in morning to "Dream On" playing on my radio. Smiling, I jumped out of bed, grabbed the water bottle off my nightstand, and started singing along.

"Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream it until your dream comes TTTRRRUUUEEEE!"

"Destiny! It's time to get ready for school! You don't want to be late!" my mom yelled from down stairs. I decided to ignore it.

"Dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on, DREAM ON! DREAM ON! DREAM ON!"

"Destiny! Turn off that good for nothing music AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" my dad yelled right when the scream came. They just don't understand me. Sometimes I think that they aren't really my parents. I sighed and turned off the radio. At least my best friend Raven understands me. I took and shower, got dressed (black shirt with gold stars and jean shorts), and slid down the railing of the spiral staircase.

"Good morning family," I said. No one replied. They were all watching the news, listening to some story about New York City being half destroyed or something. I just rolled my eyes and started to make breakfast.

"You know, that could have been us! It's so close!" Dad said to Mom. I popped two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"I wonder what happened there. So much damage….." Mom replied.

"Maybe an earthquake struck, a battle broke out, anything could have happened." I said. They both nodded and looked back at the TV.

When I finished breakfast, I grabbed my backpack. "Is anyone driving me today?" I asked.

"Not today, you have to take the bus," my dad said, tightening his tie. I sighed. Taking the bus was torture. I was always picked on for being dyslectic and having ADHD. Man, I hate my life… I got on the bus and quickly sat next to Raven, my best friend. She has to use crutches after her legs were injured in a car crash when she was 4. As my first (and only) friend, we are always together.

"Hi, Raven," I said as I sat down. She looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hey Destiny. Can you believe the school year is almost over?"

"I can't! What are you doing?" I asked. She paused a second, then grew silent. "Raven, are you ok?" I hated it when she did this. She would always look like something's wrong. I followed her gaze to a boy with red hair and orangey, tan skin. Confused, I looked at Raven. Her face showed pure terror. The boy turned around, looked at her, then to me, then back to her and smirked. Something's not right. Once the bus stopped at school, she grabbed her crutches and hurried off. I tried to follow her, but she was gone. The boy approached me.

"Are you Destiny?" he asked.

"The one and only, why do you ask?"

"Well, because I'm just here to destroy you."

I laughed, "Is this a joke?" He began to change. His hair grew fluffy and long. More hair started growing from his skin. It was like watching a werewolf change form, but not into a wolf, a lion. I guess it isn't a joke. Panicking, I threw an empty bottle at it. The bottle harmlessly bounced off the lion's coat. Something clicked in my mind and I realized that it was the Newman Lion. _I'll figure out why or how later._ I started running, screaming for help, but I knew it wouldn't help. Once I came to a dead end, I looked around for something to use. Nothing was there. _I guess this is the end…._ I closed my eyes, waiting for the death blow.

"Destiny, catch!" I heard Raven call. She threw a soup can under the lion's legs.

"How is this going to help?"

"OPEN IT!" she screamed. I opened the can and it changed into a bow with four bronze arrows. With one lucky shot, the arrow went into its mouth and the lion exploded into dust. "Now the bow won't change back. Oh well."

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" I yelled.

"I knew that you were one. I'm sorry for this," she hit me in the head with her crutches and everything went black.

**So, this is the first chapter. IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE! There weren't many ways I could make that idea work. Just trust me, I'll make it better. Don't forget: I will respond to any review I get. So review, and I'll be happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long for chapter 2 to be here, but I was waiting for more reviews than one (which never happened).**

**Momo (Molly or Naomi Evans): thank you! You should read the series one day. Can you help me get more readers?**

**AGAIN, I SHOUT OUT TO MY BESTIE MOMO! (Her name is now Momo, not Molly!)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

Welcome to the Family

I woke up with a major headache. Was that all a dream?

"Good, you're up," a voice said from next to me. It was Raven! Her crutches were gone and, wait, goat legs?

"Raven, I'm not trying to be rude, but, uh, your legs-"

"I know. I'm a satyr. I faked the car accident thing with the crutches. Sorry about your head. I didn't know what to do!"

"So that wasn't a dream?"

"Sadly, no. You're in the infirmary." _Dang it! I thought I was going to get off easy with a dream!_

"But where exactly am I?" I was tired and confused. When I saw Raven's face, I knew I wasn't going to get the answer easily, "All I want is a straight answer. Where. Am. I.?" I said the last part slowly, to make sure she understood that I wasn't messing around.

"Half-blood Camp. Welcome to camp," a male voice said behind me. I swiveled my head around to see a half man, half horse thing in the doorway. This keeps getting weirder and weirder…..

"Uh, thank you?" I answered carefully. The horse man laughed.

"Don't be afraid! Raven, go see if Grover needs any help," after Raven left, the horse man came closer to the bed, "This may be a huge shock, but you are different. Special is a better word. You are a half-blood, half god, half human. I'm Chiron, archery teacher and camp director," _Ah, a centaur! _"Maybe I should show you to the cabin you will be staying in for now. We just put in new cabins. You'll be in our extra one not for long. Your parent will claim you soon. Come on!" he helped me out of bed and walked with me to a plain white cabin. It was just a white log cabin. So much for it being some amazing thing.

"WAIT!" I said to stop him, "Back there you said 'half god'. What do you mean?"

"The Greek Gods are real," I stopped in my tracks when he said that.

"You mean like Zeus, Hera, Apollo…those guys?" thunder rolled in the background.

"Names are very powerful, so maybe you shouldn't be so casual about them, but you are absolutely correct. This cabin was made to house the unclaimed. Right now there is only one other unclaimed half-blood, so you are rooming with him. Any other questions, just ask. Now I must hurry, there are many things to be taken care of," and with that, he galloped away. A roommate? That's just what I need… I sighed and walked up the steps, opening the door at the top.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Who is it?" a voice answered back. From the top bunk of the bunk beds to the left, a boy was reading. He looked up from his book and stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I'm Destiny," I extended a hand. Once he shook it, I went on, "I guess I'm your new roommate."

"It's nice to meet you! I'm Johnny, but some people call me Johnnycake."

"'The Outsiders'?" I asked. He nodded, "What, have you killed someone or something?" we both laughed at that.

"No, I'm just like him in some ways. I'm quiet, kind of scared and shy, but I want to learn."

"Sounds like him." There was an awkward silence after I said that.

"So, how did you handle the 'Big Shocker'?" he asked after a minute or two. It took me a second to know what he was talking about.

"I don't get it, but it's good to get away from my parents. Or step parents? Or-GAH! I'm confused!" I shook my head. He just shrugged.

"We'll find out sooner or later," a bell rang in the distance. "It's dinner time. I'll show you our table." He went out the door with me following close behind. We came to a clearing with many tables and a fireplace to the side. At the fireplace, I saw some people scraping a part of their food into the fire. After getting food, Johnny looked at me.

"You scrape a part of your food into the fire as an offering to your parent, but for us, it's an offering to find our parent." Once he said that, he scraped off a part and walked to a table. I scraped off a part. _To whoever my parent is, please find me soon._


	4. Chapter 2 add on

**I'm sorry that chapter 2 was full of fluff. It would've been longer but my mom kept yelling at me to "GET OFF THE COMPUTER". **

**I needed chapter 2 in there to set up her claiming and everything, so I'm sorry if you got bored at that chapter. Question: should I have the game be Capture the Flag or is that too obvious? I WOULD APPRETIATE YOU TELLING ME!**

**Love you all! Remember to review and tell your friends! (look I'm already advertising it….. *sigh*) Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	5. chapter 3 sorry if you're confused

**Hello again! Drum roll please because here comes chapter 3! I have to say thank you to the people who have been reading and making it known!**

**Heartbeat: Thanks for your advice! I will make an effort to make longer chapters. Chapter 2 would've been longer but mom forced me off (*sad face*).**

**Daughter of demigods: lol, it's ok that you've been lazy. I get lazy too ;)**

**Thanks for reading! NOW ONWARD TO VICTORY!**

I Get My Stuff Back and My Dad Finds Me, Too

I woke up early the next morning.

"Ugh, where's AJ?" I asked half asleep, feeling around for my teddy bear.

"Who?" Johnny asked me, confused.

"My teddy bear! DANG IT! I need my stuff back, but how?" I was thinking out loud again.

"I can help with that. Come on, follow me." He jumped out of bed and we ran out the door. The camp was quiet because schedules don't start to later. Probably everyone is asleep. We came to the Pegasus stables after a few minutes. Mounting Porkie, I started to doubt.

"What if we get caught? Chiron will find out we're gone soon."

"We won't get caught if we do this quickly and quietly. If we get caught…well….just pray to the gods that we won't get caught." and with that, he mounted his pegasus and we were off.

The pegasi were faster than I expected. We rode in silence until my house came into view. Landing the pegasi a few yards away from the house, I began to get nervous.

"What will I say? They're probably mad at me for being gone," I asked.

"Just think of something. I'll be right behind you if you need any help with getting your stuff."

"I won't get everything, just important things. Wish me luck!" I started to run toward the house.

"Good luck!" he called after me. When I got the porch, I took a breath and put on my mad face._ Four years of theater has come to this. _I took another breath and opened the door.There, in the living room, were my parents having a party with the neighbors. I was appalled.

"I can't believe this! I've been gone for two days and you're not even caring? That's it, I'm done!" and that was the truth. I stomped up the stairs.

"No sweetie! It's not what it looks like!" mom tried to explain.

"So what is it? A party to find me? Or just a party to celebrate that I'm gone?" I was furious.

"Let her go, what if she's right?" dad said, sitting back down. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Maybe but she's our only daughter!"

"SHE'S NOT EVEN OURS!" after my dad said that, I tuned them out and slammed the door.

From my room, I grabbed shirts, shorts, pants, AJ, underwear, socks, extra pair of shoes, a sleeping bag, and stuffed them all in a bag. Grabbing the bag and my guitar (a red and yellow guitar in the shape of star, given to me by my real father, I remember), I walked out the door. So my dad didn't care about me, and my mom doesn't care enough to really stop me. Hmmmm, interesting…..

"Well? What did you get?" Johnny asked once he saw me.

"Clothes, my guitar, a major headache, and a shocking discovery. I didn't even need my theater training. I seriously wanted to get out of there."

"We'll go through everything once we get back, now come on!" we mounted the pegasi and flew back to camp. No one noticed us put them back in the stables. We ran back to our cabin.

"Good, no one saw us. I think we got away with it," I said once we shut the door.

"Well," he clapped his hands,"it's time to start the day. Let's make sure we aren't being missed at breakfast."

The day went by fast. After breakfast, we had to pick strawberries. Then the tree spirits (I forgot what you call them) took us out running. I'm actually pretty fast. Johnny couldn't keep up with me. At the end of the day, I was the best at running and archery. I wonder what that means. Tonight was enchilada night. I've never seen someone or something run as fast as Grover. It made me laugh so hard.

After Johnny and I sat down, a boy from the Poseidon table got up and walked towards us.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Percy. I heard you were new here, so you should know one thing. Tonight, after dinner, we are going to play capture the flag. Before it starts, you should go to armor storage and get a sword and armor. They may not fit you right, but it will have to do for now. Good luck," with that, he walked away. I looked at Johnny.

"Protection for capture the flag?"

"It gets intense. I would take his warning if I were you." We ate dinner in silence. I ran to the shed right after dinner. I found armor, but every sword was either too heavy or too light, until I came to one. The handle was painted gold with a small symbol that looked like a spiral flame. I just shrugged and came out right when the Poseidon and Apollo cabins were picking teams. The Poseidon cabin got minor god cabins, the Athena cabin, and the Hades cabin. The Apollo cabin got the rest.

"Alright everyone, you know the rules. Everyone play fair and have fun," Chiron said, sneaking a look at me to see if I'm secure. Seeing that I was good, he nodded and continued, "Good luck both teams. Once you get to your sides, I will start the game." We separated and went to our sides.

"Hey, you there," a boy said, pointing at me, "what's your name?"

"Um, Destiny."

"OK, Destiny, you're in the group that is going to get the flag. You may be a rookie but I'm taking my chances. Just follow Gianna, the Zeus cabin head. By the way, I'm Michael. Michael Yew, the head of the Apollo cabin. Just call if you need help." I walked away from him and followed the girl named Gianna. She was shorter than the others, with short blonde hair and one green eye, one blue eye. I slipped into her group and we took off into the woods.

"START!" I heard Chiron yell. Right then we ran across the stream and sped off into the woods. We had to stop a few times to make sure there was no one there. One person had to run ahead with some guy from the Athena cabin on their tail. Luckily, I was looking. A flag pole caught my eye.

"Guys! I found it!" I whispered loudly to them. They weren't the only ones that heard me. A girl from one of the minor god cabins started to come up the hill. I looked at Gianna. She motioned me to lead her away. I sighed and went out into the open. Once the girl saw me she ran towards me. I sped through the forest and into the open, hoping to attract more attention away from the group and more to me. It worked. More people started running after me. Once I was halfway to the stream, I had seven people on my tail. I looked behind me to see how close they were. Wrong move. While I was running I tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. They circled around me and kept me down.

"What are you going to do now, rookie?" the girl sneered. Before I could do anything, a sharp growl came from the woods. A humongous black dog erupted from the woods. It howled a loud howl and jumped right next to us. The circle broke and started backing away.

"What's another hellhound doing here?" one asked.

"That's too savage to be Mrs. O'Leary!" said another. The hellhound had its eyes set on one thing: me. It growled and lunged at me. I rolled out of the way just in time. I remembered Michael's words. _Just call if you need help._

"MICHAEL!" I doubt he could hear me but I tried anyway. Chiron and Michael came at the same time.

"Destiny catch!" Chiron said. He tossed me the same bow and arrows I used to kill the Newman Lion. The hellhound jumped on top of me. I squirmed out and knocked three arrows. It started to get up when I pulled the string back. Right when it jumped, I fired. All three went right into its chest. It exploded into dust just like the Newman Lion. I stood there, bow in hand, catching my breath, not moving. Everything lit up around me. Everyone stared at me. On top of my head was a golden lyre. Jaws dropped. People whispered. I was shocked.

Johnny looked at me, "I don't believe it. Everyone, welcome Destiny, daughter of Apollo."

**Alright, that wraps it up for chapter 3! I love you all! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is everyone! CHAPTER 4! I'm sorry it took so long to get here. It was supposed to be posted yesterday but my dad's like "It's father's day, you can't go on the computer." WHICH IS FAIR, but it still got me sidetracked. Anyway, here are the responses:**

**Heartbeat: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

**Naomi Evans: the movie doesn't tell you everything, compared to the books, the movie SUCKED! And my profile picture is cool! WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST TIMMY?**

**SO here it goes:**

Stolen!

It was a week after my claiming. I looked around my cabin filled with my half-brothers. Apparently, Apollo hasn't had a daughter in a while, so I (lucky me) have to be the only girl in this cabin. I sighed and laid back down, looking up at the bed above my head. Being the "newbie" I got the last bed left. To clear my head, I grabbed my bow, arrows, and went out to the woods. Some hunting would help. I hummed some random tune on my way out.

"Hey Destiny! Where you headed?" a voice stopped me. I spun around and saw Zion, one of my half-brothers.

"The woods, I'm guessing you want to come?" I sighed.

"Yea! One second." He raced inside the cabin and came back out with his equipment, "You ready?" he asked. I nodded and we headed out.

After an hour or two of hunting monsters, we decided to take a break. We sat in silence for a little.

"So, what's it like being the only girl in the cabin?" Zion asked suddenly.

"I don't know. Kind of annoying, I think." I replied.

"Why annoying?"

"I feel like I don't really belong."

"Oh, but you do."

"Really? How?"

"Hmmm," was all he said. I started to hum that tune again. He closed his eyes and we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard a growl from nearby. I shook Zion awake and mouthed:_ Growl_. He was up in a second. We looked around but saw nothing. The growl came again but closer. I closed my eyes and raised my bow, trying to pin-point the sound. Too late. A SUPER large scorpion burst out of the bushes behind me. With its tail, it pushed aside Zion and struck at me. Just in time, I jumped to the side. I raised my bow but it swatted it away into the bushes. _OK, now what? _I thought back to the Newman Lion incident. I wasn't going to do that again. I grabbed a big branch and hit the scorpion in the head. It stumbled back but hit me in the back with its tail. I dropped the branch and fell on my stomach on the ground. Coughing because of the dust, I got up and snuck a peek to Zion. He was getting up and drawing his bow. The scorpion saw Zion too. It spun around and grabbed his bow in its teeth, snapping it in half. It picked up Zion by the shirt and was about to drop him in its mouth.

"HEY UGLY!" I yelled. It turned its beady eyes toward me. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" that's when I did the most stupidest thing you can ever do. I summoned all of my strength and ran toward the beast. I pushed against it and something strange happened. With a flash of light, the scorpion fell on its back, sizzling, and burst into dust. I looked at Zion and he looked at me. We could tell we are thinking the same thing: _What the hell just happened?_

Right outside of camp, Zion stopped me.

"I'm telling Chiron what happened." he said camly.

"Why?"

"Because that is not natural! It was like a whole new power! I haven't seen anyone do that before. Something's different about you, and Chiron needs to know. Try to do it again." he added. I summoned my strength and snapped. A small light flashed and there was a small flame. I stared at it and looked at Zion.

"OK, tell him." he ran off toward the Big House.

I got back to camp just in time for dinner. From my table I looked over at the Zeus table at Johnny. He finally got claimed two days after me. It was a shock to all of us, but now that was old news. The newest news is that Chiron won't be at dinner tonight. We were all confused but I knew better. Something is wrong, or something is going to happen. Johnny and I both knew it.

Half way through dinner, Chiron suddenly came into the Mess Hall.

"Campers, I am sorry, but there will be no Capture the Flag tonight." Once he said that, everyone grew silent. I looked at Johnny again.

_What? _I mouthed. He just shrugged. Something was defiantly going on.

After dinner, Chiron called a meeting for all of the cabin leaders. After Michael left, I silently followed out. I stayed behind silently, and when they came to the Big House and went into the big room. I stayed at the window. Looking in, I saw them all sitting at a the ping pong table with snacks in the middle. Suddenly, Percy stood up.

"So, why the heck did you call a meeting? Kronos is gone, New York is recovering, saying it was a freak earthquake, and the Gods are rebuilding Olympus. What's the trouble?" he asked.

"Kronos may not be completely gone. Something is still stirring, and it may be in the form of our newest half-blood. From a witness, she was seen with some EXTRA powers. There is something different about her. We must keep an eye on her and make sure. All of you…." I couldn't hear the rest of what Chiron was saying. Me? A pawn of Kronos? I know enough about Greek Mythology to know that is a powerful person's job, not a soon to be twelve year old. I shook my head in anger, tears filling my eyes. How could they think I was something I'm not?

"Now on the next order of business." Chiron said suddenly. I crouched closer to the window. "Apollo's golden lyre was stolen." There were gasps in the room. Even I gasped. Chiron went on to silence the noise: "We need someone to travel to San Francisco. I think that Kronos or one of his army stole it, but I have no idea why. I need someone to brave this quest." When no one said anything, he asked again, "Anyone?" I couldn't take it. I burst through the door.

"I'll do it. You all think I'm a traitor? Well, I'll prove you wrong. I'll go on the quest, for you and for my father." I looked around. "I accept your challenge."


	7. VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**EVERYONE THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I made a mistake in the last chapter. Chiron and the others do NOT know who stole it, because, to make this work, Kronos couldn't have stolen it. So, all they know is that Apollo's lyre was stolen. Now here's a little behind the scenes clip about what happened when Apollo finds out it's stolen. APOLLO'S POINT OF VIEW:**

** I climbed out of my chariot and stepped on to the marble floors. My boots made a soft **_**click click **_**as I was walking down the hall of my palace. With my mind somewhere else, I flopped down on the couch and picked up my guitar. After strumming a few notes, I knew I needed something else to clear my mind. I got up and started walking toward my safe. Ever since that war against Kronos, my mind was everywhere. I need my lyre. That will help me concentrate. I came to the safe and saw that it was open. Opening the door slowly, what I saw made me panic. It wasn't there.**

** "Oh crap!" I said, running down the hall. I yelled "Where is it? Who has it?" in every door. No one knew. I looked under everything in that building. I couldn't find it anywhere. I have to tell Zeus. I have to tell someone. I closed my eyes and pictured Olympus. Soon, in a flash of light, I was standing outside of the throne room. **

** Bursting through the doors, I yelled "It's gone! It's gone!"**

** "Calm down Apollo. Now tell me, what's gone?" Zeus said from his throne.**

** "My lyre, it's gone. It's like it disappeared in thin air!"**

** "Again, calm down."**

** "I'M NOT GOOD AT CALMING DOWN!"**

** "Right, breathe and tell me, did you look everywhere?" he asked like I was a twelve year old.**

** "Yes! I swear, I looked everywhere."**

** "Then I guess we have a problem." He got up and walked toward the door, "Many things are disappearing."**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Here it is: the long awaited chapter 5! I HAVE A SUPER IMPORTANT REQUEST FOR YOU ALL! If you have read my profile, you should know that I love to sing and dream to be a professional singer one day. Well, I entered the contest to see who will sing the national anthem on July 4****th****. If you live in Sonoma County, and have KZST as a radio station, tune in on Wednesday from 7-9 on the Bret Farris morning show and vote for Abby V.! OK, now on with the show!**

**Heartbeat: Thanks! I will update faster next time, just for you ;D**

**Naomi Evans: Yes, I think I got the beginning part from you. I'm glad you like it.**

**EVERYONE TELL YOUR FRIENDS TO READ!**

Cold as Ice

I looked at Chiron intensely. "Well? Are you letting me go or not?"

"I guess you are. Tomorrow, visit our Oracle, Rachel. Get some rest. You will leave in two days." After he said that, everyone got up and walked out the door. Michael stayed behind.

"What's up? You OK?" I asked him. He looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"You're brave. I knew it ever since you were claimed. Just so you know I don't believe you're a traitor. I'll be pulling for you to come back alive. I'm just curious, what is this "extra power" everyone is talking about?"

"Fine…" I snapped and the flame appeared again. He stared at it curiously.

"Fire…interesting… We better get back, or everyone will think we got lost." We walked back in silence. I couldn't believe it. I'm going on my first quest! I can't wait! When we got back, most of the boys were asleep. Zion smiled at me when I came in. He was sitting at the drum set that was in the corner.

"You play?" I asked him.

"Yea, we all play something. I play the drums, Will plays the piano/keyboard, Michael plays the bass guitar, but I don't know anyone else. You play something?" he asked.

"I play the guitar."

"That's awesome! I never really got the guitar."

"I sing too."

"Cool. Together, we could all be a band! Well, you better get to bed. You have a big day coming up."

"Right, night!" I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_Dream_

I was on what I thought was Olympus. I saw Apollo sitting alone on a bench. He seemed panicked. A woman came over and sat on the bench.

"Do you think she'll do it?" the woman asked.

"You shouldn't be here." Apollo warned. He looked the woman in the eyes.

"No one else is here."

"Zeus says many symbols of power have gone missing. My lyre, Poseidon's trident, Hermes's winged shoes! Everything seems to be disappearing. I don't know what to do."

"Help your daughter." The woman said calmly. She looked around, got up, and said, "Someone is coming. I have to go. Remember what I said." She disappeared when the dream ended.

_The Next Day_

I sat straight up, hitting my head on the top bunk. "Ow." I muttered. Rubbing my head, I got out of bead and looked around, quickly reminding myself that that was all a dream. Let's get down to business. After breakfast I will go to see the Oracle. I opened the door quietly because some of my half-brothers were still sleeping. Rolling my eyes, I walked out into the sunshine and looked around at camp just waking up. It's time for breakfast.

Somehow, my brothers woke up in time for breakfast. We all walked down to the Mess Hall and ate breakfast. After that, I ran down to the Big House and burst through the door. Chiron and Mr. D looked up from their card game.

"Welcome back Destiny. Rachel is in the attic. We'll be here if you need us." Chiron said. I nodded and walked up the stairs. Who knew what awaited me up there! I finally came to the attic. Opening the door, I saw a girl standing in the middle.

"Hello," the girl said.

"Uh, hi. So, how does this work?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm Rachel. I know your quest; I was just waiting for you to come here. Give me a second." She closed her eyes and when they opened again, they were glowing green. She said the following:

_You must travel to the place where darkness hails, no one will be safe if your group fails._

_To get the lyre and the other powers, you must travel against the hours._

_Staying alive will take all of your gifts, to sing for your life, and many guitar riffs._

She closed her eyes again and soon she was back to normal. Smiling she asked "What are you staring at?" I shook my head.

"Nothing, thanks for your help." I climbed back down the stairs and told Chiron about the prophecy.

"Well, it looks like you have a long journey ahead of you. Get some rest, and choose who is going with you. You leave tomorrow. Good luck." He opened the door for me and I stepped out into the harsh sunlight.

_Choose my group… choose my group… _Who should I bring? As I was walking back to my cabin, I spotted Johnny. My hope lit up. Yea, Johnny!

"Hey Johnny!" I yelled after him. He turned around.

"Oh, hey Destiny."

"You want to come with me on the quest?" I asked. His face looked horrified.

"Are you crazy? Of course not! It's too dangerous. You shouldn't even be going."

"Well, I am anyways. What do you mean it's dangerous? I need you there."

"Destiny, here it is short and sweet, I don't love you." He said flatly. I couldn't believe it.

"But-but-but you always act like it. What do you mean?"

"I'd rather risk our love than my life." I was sickened. Every feeling came at me. All I knew right there was o burst into song.

_You're as cold as ice. You're willing to sacrifice our love._

_You never take advice. Someday you'll pay the price I know._

I broke away from his gaze and looked to the sky.

_I've seen it before it happens all the time._

_Closing the door, you leave the world behind._

_You're digging for gold yet throwing away,_

_a fortune of feelings but someday you'll PAY!_

After I held 'pay' for a little, my feelings took over again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE EITHER, BECAUSE I _DON'T _LOVE YOU DESTINY!" he screamed back. I started to run. Running away from him. I couldn't take it. Once I knew I was alone, I sang again.

_YOU WANT PARIDISE! BUT SOMEDAY YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE I KNOW!_

I broke down crying, but, somewhere in my mind, I was still thinking two things: 1, he does love me somewhere inside. And 2, who am I going to take now?

**So, pretty sad huh? Now please stop crying and look out for chapter 6 coming soon.**


	9. CHAPTER 5 UNDERSTANDING

**Maybe I should read things over BEFORE I up date… **

**I read over the last part (thanks Heartbeat for telling me), and it is a little confusing. OK, throughout the week and a half she has been at camp, she and Johnny have started this little relationship. Here's how the last part was supposed to be:**

** "Hey Johnny!" I yelled. He turned around and smiled at me.**

** "Oh, hey Destiny."**

** "Listen, I have a very important question to ask you."**

** "OK, I'm all ears." He said with a smile. I leaned forward.**

** "Do you want to go on the quest with me?" I asked. He looked confused and appalled. **

** "Gods no. Are you crazy? It's WWAAYY too dangerous."**

** "It's not going to be that dangerous. Come on Johnny, I need you there." I pleaded. He sighed.**

"**No."**

"**Take my advice! Have I been wrong before? Together, there is nothing to stop us." I took his hands in mine, "I love you Johnny."**

** "Destiny, here is the truth; I don't love you enough."**

** "But-but-but-"**

** He cut me off, "I'd rather risk our love before I risk my own life." I stared into his eyes. How could he say that? Every feeling came right there at me. The next thing I know I burst into song.**

_**You're as cold as ice. You're willing to sacrifice our love.**_

__**I threw down his hands. I looked at the wrists. They were burnt. Too mad to care, I kept singing.**

_**You never take advice. Someday you'll pay the price I know.**_

__**I broke his gaze and looked at the ground.**

_**I've seen it before it happens all the time.**_

_** Closing the door, you leave the world behind.**_

_** You're digging for gold yet throwing away,**_

_** a fortune of feelings but someday you'll PAY!**_

**"YOU KNOW WHAT, I DON'T CARE!" I yelled suddenly.**

** "I DON'T CARE EITHER, BECAUSE I **_**DON'T **_**LOVE YOU ENOUGH DESTINY!" he screamed back. I swung my arm back to my side, trying to make it look like I really don't care, but, accidently, sent a ripple of fire towards him. The force was so strong that he was sent flying into the tree behind him. He got up and pointed a slightly burnt figure at me.**

** "So it's true! You DO have another power! You ARE a freak!" Johnny yelled. **

** "No, I didn't mean to do that. Johnny, I didn't mean to hurt you." I took a step towards him. He took a step back, "Johnny, please don't do this. I'm still me!" I called after him as he ran back to camp. I ran the other way. Running away from him. When I knew no one was around, I sang one last line:**

_**YOU WANT PARADISE! BUT SOMEDAY YOU'LL PAY THE PRICE I KNOW!**_

** I broke down crying. Falling on the ground, covered with sadness and tears, two things stayed in my mind. 1, he does love me enough, but he won't show it. And 2, who am I going to take now? Through my tears, I saw the sun starting to creep behind the hill.**


	10. Chapter 6

**OK, OK, OK, last chapter was a little too corny. It's just, I'm getting a little TOO excited about what's coming up, so I kind of rushed it. I just wanted to use that song so much that I got a little carried away…**

**redshade: yes, you are right. I haven't had much depth… there are soooo many things I could have changed now! That's my problem! I get all of my good ideas AFTER I write it. I will do my best to make longer chapters and put more detail. Plus, and I'm not trying to make excuses but, this is my first fanfic, I'm still warming up to this.**

**Heartbeat: well, that chapter didn't reach my standards either… (**_**so why the heck didn't I change it?**_**) *sigh* Thanks for telling me I'm a good writer, but after last chapter, I don't really know…**

**OK, here it goes:**

Singing for My Life: Round 1

(Somebody To Love)

I was awoken to someone shaking me. As my vision started to clear, I saw a guy standing over me. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans, and had curly blonde hair.

"Oh good, I thought you were dead," he said after he saw I was waking up.

"We could tell if she was dead, idiot!" a voice came from behind him. I looked up and saw a girl with green eyes and brown hair. She had a shirt with the cat from Alice in Wonderland on it and baggy pants. I remembered seeing her around camp but never really talked to her.

"I know Molly, I can be worried can I?" he shot back at her.

"I told you to call me Momo, and I guess you could be worried, I don't see why though. You have to know that you can tell, Cole," she retorted.

"Uh, I'm fine, thanks for asking," I said as I got up. The boy, Cole, helped me up when I stumbled.

"What happened anyway?" Cole asked.

I shook my head, "I don't want to talk about it. You two are Hades's kids, right?"

"What gave it away? The black or being able to tell if you were dead or not?" she said sarcastically. She looked at her watch and said, "I think we should get back to camp. They will start looking for us soon."

"Right," Cole and I said at the same time. We all ran through the woods and soon were back at camp. I said goodbye to them and walk to my cabin.

When I opened the door, Zion sighed and said "Thank the gods you're here. We are having a little meeting about who you should take." I looked around to see all of my brothers on their beds, looking at me.

"Uh, guys, remember, I choose who I am taking," I reminded them.

"We know," Will spoke up, "we are just thinking of suggestions. The one we all agree on is one of us, and maybe one of the children of the big three?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." I smiled, "Zion? Will you do the honors?" Everyone clapped while we high-fived.

"And the other?" Michael asked after the clapping died down. I looked around the room.

"I'm not sure yet, but I did just meet two children of Hades," I replied.

"Oh, I've talked to Molly before. She's pretty," Connor, one of the newer half-bloods, said. After a moment of silence he tried to save himself, "pretty, uh, awesome."

"Cole's a little softer than Molly or Nico and amazing with a sword. He would be a good choice," Will commented.

"Yea, I was thinking the same thing. I'll ask him after dinner. First, do I have time for a nap?" I asked looking at my watch. Zion laughed a little and walked out the door. Good, I have an hour. I laid down and fell asleep quickly.

_Dream_

I was on Olympus again but not at the same place. The gods were talking amongst themselves, but Apollo was standing alone.

"So, what should we do with her?" Athena asked. Ares just shook his head in frustration.

"Kill her. She's too powerful to keep alive," he said.

"No, please…" Apollo said sadly. Poseidon looked at him with sympathy.

"She did nothing wrong! She shouldn't pay for another's mistake!" Artemis spoke up.

"No, I'll kill her quickly," Zeus said, pulling out his sword. The girl on the floor looked around in terror then looked straight at me.

I recognized her.

It was me.

_An Hour Later_

I woke with a start falling out of bed. Pulling my sword out from under my bed, I jumped up and looked around. Will looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bad dream?" he asked. Looking around, I was grateful that he was the only one still there.

"Yea, pretty scary," I replied, putting my sword to the side. He chuckled and hoped down from the bed above mine.

"It happens to everyone. Heck, it still happens to me. One time I woke up with my sword in my hand and my pillow destroyed. The feathers were everywhere! Luckily Travis got me another one," he laughed. I smiled and nodded. He looked at his watch and face palmed.

"Are we late for dinner?" I asked.

"Yep, let's race," he said. Opening the door he started it off, "3… 2… 1… GO!" and we were off. We ran through the cabins, jumped over branches, and dodged people on our way to the Mess Hall. Once we got there, we did the regular routine and sat down.

"I won, you know," I whispered to him. He sighed and started eating.

After dinner, I ran after Cole.

"Hey Cole!" I yelled to get his attention. He turned around and waved.

"What's up Destiny? You feeling better?" he asked. I nodded.

"I have to ask you an important question." _Wow, too much déjà vu._

"Hit me with your best shot," he joked.

"Want to come on the quest with me and Zion?" I asked and waited for him to say no.

His answer surprised me: "YES! I would love to! When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Get some rest." I smiled. He seemed so enthusiastic about it, like he was waiting for me to ask him.

"OK! See you tomorrow!" he waved and ran down to his cabin. I'm glad I asked someone who wanted to go.

Even before I got back to my cabin, I heard drums. Ugh, practicing again. I opened the door and saw Zion on drums, Will on keyboard and Michael on bass. I couldn't tell what they were playing because they were so out of tune. Connor came in after me and cringed along with me. We both looked at each other and shook our heads. Luckily Chiron came in.

"Guys stop; it's a little too late to be playing. Destiny, I need to speak with you later," he added as he left the cabin. Later, he said. I'll go visit Annabeth. She'll give me some advice. I left laughing Connor and disappointed Will, Michael, and Zion and walked to the Athena cabin.

Knocking on the door I asked, "Annie, you there?" I call her Annie because when I first met her I thought Annie was short for Annabeth. At least she doesn't mind. She looked up from her laptop.

"Hey Destiny, what do you need?"

"Advice. What do you have up your sleeve?" I asked. She smiled and closed her laptop.

"Well, first thing is, don't think any place is safe."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if someone is being nice to you, always do a double take. Is anything different or out of place? Is there a creepy feeling inside? If the answer is yes to either of them, run. Percy and I learned that lesson on our first quest. We came to a place called Auntie Em's and, well, it almost ended very badly. So, the point is, always watch your back and be careful with who you trust. That's all the advice I can give you," she started towards the door.

"Wait, where do you think I should start looking?" I asked quickly.

She smiled, "Look at your prophecy." She walked out the door. I followed her out, my head swimming.

"Destiny? Do you have a moment?" Chiron asked. I nodded and followed him to the big house. After we were settled at the cards table, he asked, "So, who are you taking on the quest?"

"Zion and Cole," I replied. He looked a little surprised then nodded.

"I could see that. Well, Argus will dive you to outside the Empire State Building, but, after that, you guys are on you your own. I suspect you know where you are heading?"

"Yes, I know. We are headed for the Underworld." He looked at me in shock.

"And you are positive?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, you leave in the morning. Good luck."

"Thank you." I walked out of the Big House and headed for my cabin. Luckily, the drums were still down. Sitting on my bed, I let my mind wander. What will this quest lead to? What did Apollo mean when he said other symbols were gone too? I shook my head and laid down. A horrible thought came into my head: _What if I don't come back? _NO! DON'T THINK THAT! _You'll be back._ Somewhere in my thoughts I fell asleep.

_The next morning (thankfully)_

When I woke up, I saw Zion was dressed and ready.

"Oops, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked him.

"Because you were sleeping so peacefully. I've never seen you that mellow. Well, you better hurry," he added. Running around like crazy, I finally got everything together and we headed for the Hades cabin. Opening the door slowly, we saw Cole standing in the middle of the room, looking as if he has been waiting for a while.

"Let's go," he whispered and we were off.

When we were at Half-blood Hill, Chiron pulled me aside.

"I have a package from your father," he told me, holding out a package, "I don't know what it is, I didn't open it." I took the box in both hands and quickly ripped the tape off. In the box was a gold and red colored jacket. I looked at Chiron. His face was full of surprise.

"I know that jacket anywhere…"

"What? What is it?" I asked. He handed me my bow and motion for me to put it on my back. After I did that he took the jacket and swung it on my back. I though you would see the outline of the bow but all I saw was my back. It was like there was nothing on my back, but I still felt the bow. I looked at him.

"That's cool!" was all I could say.

"Yes, it is quite cool. Now, you better hurry, I can tell Argus is getting impatient. Here's a backpack with everything that you will need in it," he said. I said a quick "thank you" and hurried to the car.

"OH WAIT I FORGOT SOMETHING!" I gasped and ran back to my cabin, grabbed my guitar and put it on my back, the jacket over it. Running back, I knew I would need it.

The ride there was quiet. Once we came to our destination, we said goodbye and thank you to Argus, and stood under the nearest tree.

"So, where are we headed?" Cole asked.

"L.A. California: the Underworld," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, how are we going to get there?" Zion asked.

"I don't know…" I thought for a second. _Do you think we can fly? _Probably not. _How about a train? _Yea, that may work!

"A train?" Cole asked as if he was reading my mind. I nodded and Zion agreed too. We ran to the nearest station and purchased our tickets to Montana with the money Chiron gave me. We rode in silence.

It took many hours to get there, but we arrived in Montana when the sun was going down.

"So, where to now, o smart ones?" Zion joked to me and Cole.

"All I know is that I have to go to the bathroom," Cole said suddenly and ran off to the nearest business. Zion and I both laughed.

"So, do you think we can make it?" I asked Zion. He shrugged.

"Gods willing," he sighed. I was going to say _What do you mean? _but a scream cut me off. It wasn't just anyone's scream. It was Cole's. Zion and I ran off to the direction he went in, but someone (or something) grabbed us forcefully and we were thrown into the trunk of a car and blacked out.

We woke up at what looks like a bar. The people there weren't people. They were cyclopses.

One of them looked right at me and yelled, "HEY LOOK! WE HAVE ENTERTAINMENT!"

"Uh, we aren't here for-"Cole started but the cyclops broke him off.

"If you no entertainment, then you food." I looked around. On the stage was a drum set, piano, and bass guitar.

"Wait! We are here for entertainment!" I interrupted. They both looked at me in surprise. I motioned to the stage.

"Well then start playing. We see if you good entertainment." We ran to the stage.

"Cole," I said, "can you play the bass guitar?" He smiled at me.

"Yep!"

"Good. You guys will know the song once I start it." I walked to the piano.

"Wait, Destiny, you can't play the piano." Zion stopped me.

"Well, pray, and wish me luck. I've had at least one lesson." I shrugged and sat down at the piano. _Please Apollo, father, help me because I have really no idea. _I played a note.

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

I didn't know how, but the song just started in me and my fingers flew to each note.

___Each morning I get up I die a little._

_ Can barely stand on my feet._

_ (__**Cyclopses- Take a look)**_

___Take a look in a mirror and cry (__**and cry**__)_

_ Lord what you're doing to me I spent all my years in believing you, but I just can't get no relief, Lord!_

_ (__**Somebody) **__ooo somebody_

_ Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The notes kept going. I didn't how, but I couldn't stop now.

_ I work __**(she works hard) **__every day of my life_

_ I work till I ache my bones_

_ At the end __**(at the end of the day)**__ I take home my hard earned all on my own_

_ I get down on my knees and I start to pray_

_ Till the tears run down from my eyes Lord!_

_**(somebody) **__somebody_

_ Can anybody find me somebody to lllooooovvvvvvveeeehuvveee._

I'm beginning to enjoy this…

_**(she works hard)**_

_ Everyday I try and I try and I try_

_ But everybody wants to put me down, they say_

_ I'm goin' crazy_

_ They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_ Got no common sense_

_ I got nobody left to believe. __**(yeah yeah yeah yeah)**_

I got up on top of the piano, pulled out my guitar from behind my back, and played the guitar solo part. Even though I know that I'm doing this to keep from being eaten, I was starting to like this. I looked down to the piano to see that it was still playing. _Thank you father!_ I jumped back down into the chair and continued playing.

_**(Oh lord)**_

___Somebody, ooo somebody._

_ Can anybody find me somebody to lllllloooooovvvvvveeee?_

_ Got no feel, got no rhythm_

_ I just keep losing my beat (__**just keep losin' keep losin')**_

___I'm OK, I'm alright __**(she's alright, she's alright)**_

___Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_ I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_ Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_**(I need somebody to love, I need somebody to love, I need somebody,**_

_** Can anybody find me…)**_

___Somebody TTTTOOOOOOO ._

_**(Find me, somebody, tooooOOoo love.) **_(keeps repeating)

While they were singing, we snuck out the back door and ran out into the night.

**Well, there is the longest chapter of this story yet. Sorry if it wasn't that good this time either… this is my last chapter before camp and Santa Cruz, so I'll see you then!**


	11. Chapter 7

**OK I lied, THIS is the last chapter before camp.**

**Heartbeat: Thank you! And it's Coltiny! XD**

**Naomi Evans: Yes, you and Connor. No, I won't tell anyone. MONNOR! XD**

**I have a question: I want to have three "rounds" of SFML, but what song should I use? … If you have any suggestions, tell me.**

**Well, here it goes…**

Singing for My Life: Round 2

(Gimme Three Steps)

_Molly's POV (point of view)_

I quietly opened the door of the Hades cabin. My purple and black striped long sleeved shirt and dark jeans blended into the darkness easily. I just came to Half-blood Hill when I saw a brown haired boy coming over to me.

"Molly! Where are you going?" Connor asked. I sighed.

"I'm going to catch up with Cole. He's not going to get all the glory."

"Can I come?" I'm kind of glad he asked. I wanted him to be with me.

"Do you think I'm going to say no?" I smiled, "Come on."

"Wait!" he stopped me, "I need to take a leak," and he ran off to the bathroom. I face palmed and stared after him. _Am I falling in love?_

**(That was for you, Momo!)**

_Destiny's POV_

We stopped at a park to catch our breath. I looked behind me and saw that no one followed us. Good. I looked at Zion and Cole and smiled.

"Nice job, guys," I said. Zion and I high fived and Cole hugged me, "Uh, Cole, why are you hugging me?"

"Because," he answered, still hugging me.

"Because why?"

"I'm tired."

"That's a good reason why," I rolled my eyes and somehow got him off of me.

"Let's find a ride to L.A., THEN we'll find a place to sleep," Zion said to Cole. Cole sighed. We looked around but we couldn't find a train station or an airport. Squeezing on a bench, we sat down for a moment. In a few seconds, I felt Cole's head leaning on my shoulder. He was asleep. I looked at Zion and he rolled his eyes. It wasn't long until I fell asleep also.

_Dream_

Hades was pacing up and down in a large room of his castle. Persephone burst into the room.

"What you're doing is horrible! Driven by a deal that may even be false! You're not even allowed to ste-"she was cut off.

"I did not steal them! One of his … _personal _assistants took care of that part," he smiled wickedly. Persephone huffed angrily and stormed out of the room. A moment after she left, a boy appeared in front of him.

"Sir, we are having a slight difficulty," he said.

"What is it?"

"Someone at Camp Half-blood found out about the … _disappearances _and sent a team of three," the boy's voice sounded familiar.

He turned and looked right at me, "And one of them is listening right now," Johnny smirked at me and I fell into darkness.

_Next Morning_

When I woke up Cole was still asleep on my shoulder. Zion was just coming back from scouting out the area again

"Anything?" I whispered.

"Moving van to Hollywood was all I got," he shrugged.

"OK, moving van to Hollywood it is." When I got up Cole's head banged against the bench. He jumped up and looked around. I laughed and Zion shook his head.

"Come on, it's going to leave soon," Zion said. We all walked quietly up to the van, got in the storage part, and hid behind different pieces of furniture. Sure enough, in about one minute, someone came and slammed the door shut. Soon the engine stated up and we were on our way.

It took several hours until we finally got there. When I say several I mean S.E.V.E.R.A.L. (!) hours. At least Travis snuck a pack of cards in my backpack. We quickly got out of the back and ran as fast as our sleeping legs (PINS AND NEEDLES!) could carry us. Stopping beside a palm tree, we looked around the busy streets of L.A.

"Well, where to now?" Zion asked. I looked at Cole.

"I think I know," Cole answered.

"Then lead the way," I said with an arm sweep. He smiled and started walking ahead of us.

He led us through back streets, along busy highways, and park paths until we came to an old music store.

He turned around to us and said, "Go along with anything I say, OK?" we all agreed and went in.

"What brings you here?" the man behind the counter asked. Cole was about to say something when Molly and Connor came up behind us.

"They're with us," Molly said to the man. Before we left, I turned to Zion.

"Stay out here and wait for us. If I, or any of us, yell come in after us," I said to him. He nodded and the rest of us stepped into the elevator.

"The deeper we went, the darker it became. Soon, the doors opened to reveal the Underworld. I have to admit, there wasn't much to look at.

As we came up to security, I noticed there were two lines. One was moving faster than the other, so we zoomed past in that line until we got stopped by the large, three headed dog.

Cole whistled and said to it gently, "Here boy. Who's a good doggy?" it barked and came right up to him. He motioned with his head for us to go past security before him. As we ran past, an alarm screeched: "MAGIC DETECTED! MAGIC DETECTED!" Soon Cole caught up to us and we hid behind a large tree.

"So, where now?" Connor whispered. I motioned to the storage area near the castle.

"It makes sense," I shrugged. Molly and Cole nodded at the same time. We ran across the field and stopped by the side of the building.

"Boost me up to see through the window, I'm the lightest," Cole whispered. Molly and Connor locked fingers into a small platformish step. He put his foot on it, and they boosted him up. I went behind him to catch him if he fell.

"I see the lyre! And the trident, winged shoes, all of the gods' stolen stuff!" Cole whispered from the window, "And the door isn't locked!" Then he just stood there looking around.

"Cole, you're starting to get a little heavy. Can you come down now?" Molly asked.

"Fine," he agreed. He jumped off. I didn't even need to catch him. He nodded and we went to the front, opening the door slowly. The place was huge! It wasn't messy like most storage areas, it was organized. I went over to Apollo's lyre and picked it up. It was beautiful! Made of real gold and diamonds. Connor was right beside me, looking as awestruck as I am. I plucked a string. It made the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Molly snapped in front of my face, awakening me from my daydream.

"Wake up! We can't stay for very long!" she whispered. She put the trident and other things in my backpack. I put the lyre in last. Zipping the backpack up, we ran out of the storage. We had to run slower because of me. The backpack was slowing me down because of how heavy it was.

Right when the elevator was in sight, a voice came from behind me, "You think you could get away?" I turned around slowly to see Hades and Johnny standing behind me.

"I must ask: why do you need this stuff?" Connor asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Johnny smiled.

"Because my lord Kronos needs an ultimate weapon to use when he returns. Hades here said he would make it if he would get some of the power. My lord accepted. So now, here we are," he looked right at me, "you a speed bump in his plans. A speed bump that will be removed."

"I can't believe you Johnny! You traitor!" I yelled at him. He just smiled wickedly back.

"If the truth hurts, what can I say?" he taunted.

"Cole," I said calmly, "give me your sword…"

"What? Why?"

"Please," I stuck my hand out behind me, "let me use it." He put the sword in my hand. I brought it around and walked toward Johnny.

I lunged toward him. He brought out his own sword and blocked it. I pulled away and struck low. He jumped and lunged at me high. I had to lean back to dodge it, but I leaned too much fell on the ground. He brought his sword up and struck down with such force that when I rolled out of the way his sword got stuck in the ground. I took this time to get up, but once I got up I felt arms around my neck. Hades held his sword to my neck.

"Any last words, little hero?" he asked. I looked around. Johnny has been up for awhile, fighting Connor and Molly, and Cole was tied to a tree (?). No one could help me now. I racked my head for any ideas. The only thing that popped in my head was the song 'Gimme Three Steps'. Wait a minute…

"WAIT!" I yelled right when he was going to strike. He froze, "I want to know if I can sing for my life."

He looked surprised at this and asked, "You're Apollo's kid, huh?" I didn't need to answer. He let go of my neck and motioned for me to go. Johnny, Molly, and Connor stopped fighting. I looked at Hades.

"Do you have a drum set and/or bass guitar?" It was a stupid question but I needed them. He nodded and they both appeared behind me. I untied Cole and motioned him to the bass guitar. Molly and Connor both sat behind the drum set, ready to play. Why both of them? I'll never know.

"OK guys, you'll know the song once I start playing," I told them. I brought my guitar from behind my back and played the beginning part to 'Gimme Three Steps'. They soon join along.

_I was cutting a rug down at a place called The Jug_

_With a girl named Linda Lou_

_When in walked a man_

_With a gun in his hand_

_And he was looking for you know who_

_He said "Hey there, fellow_

_With your hair colored yellow_

_Whatcha tryin' to prove?_

'_Cause that's my woman there_

_And I'm a man who cares_

_And this might be all for you"_

_I said "Excuse me"_

I took one step back and played the guitar part.

_I was scared and fearing for my life_

_I was shaking like a leaf on a tree_

'_Cause he was lean and mean and big and bad, Lord_

_Pointin' that gun on me_

"_Oh wait a minute mister I didn't even kiss her _(that's kind of awkward)

_ Don't want no trouble with you_

_ And I know you don't owe me but I wish you would let me ask one favor from you."_

_ "Oh won't you _

_ Gimme three steps, gimme three steps, mister_

_ Gimme three steps toward the door?_

_ Gimme three steps, gimme three steps, mister_

_ And you'll never see me no more" Oh sure_

I took another step back. I looked behind me and saw that everyone else was following my lead.

_Well the crowd cleared away_

_ And I began to pray _(which is true)

_ And the water fell on the floor_

_ And I'm telling you, son well, it ain't no fun_

_ Staring straight down a forty-four_

_ Well, he turned and screamed at Linda Lou and that's the break I was looking for_

_ Well, you could hear me screaming a mile away_

_ I was headed out toward the door_

_ "Oh won't you_

_ Gimme three steps, gimme three steps, mister_

_ Gimme three steps toward the door?_

_ Gimme three steps, gimme three steps, mister and you'll never see me no more_

_ Show me the back door._

I took my last step back. I looked behind me, thinking I would the elevator door, but I didn't. It was one more step away. I looked at Hades. He saw my dilemma too. Molly, Connor, and Cole all got into the elevator. I jump towards it. Cole caught my arm. Hades caught me leg. I held on to Cole with all my life. My head hit the ground and I blacked out.

**Well, I promise sadly now, that this is my last chapter before camp. I'll see you all afterword! ENJOY LIFE!**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hey people! I'm back from camp! I hope you missed me! OK, so here are the responses:**

**Heartbeat: Thank you! And everyone can always help ;)**

**Tahreh the Blind Ninja: I'll try my best! I already know when and how to put in When Love and Hate Collide, so keep on the lookout.**

**Naomi Evans: I LOVE YOU TOO! Lol… I just guessed at the drum set thing. REMEMBER THE FAIRY NYMPH!**

**I am still looking for more songs that I could use *turns all "wise"* because not every song can be used for singing for one's life.**

**OK, I warn you now, I may be making this up as I go along, and it may be a little short, so bare with me please!**

"One Last Duet?"

(Separate Ways (Worlds Apart))

I woke up on a black silk couch. My head still hurt and I was still a little dizzy. I still had the backpack and my guitar, but my bow broke when I fell. Looking around my hopes fell. I was still in the Underworld, in the palace. Soft foots steps echoed from down the hall and Persephone entered the room. Her face was full of sympathy and regret.

"I'm sorry, but I'm supposed to take you down to the makeshift dungeon. The real one is overcrowded. I really don't want to do this to you, darling," she said sadly, "but I have to." She helped me up and took me, by the arm, down some staircases. With one more sad look, she shut the door, locked it, and walked back up the stairs.

I sighed, "Well this sucks…" (I kind of talk to myself in tight situations)

"So, what now Destiny?" I continued, "You are looked in a dungeon with no wep- wait." I opened the backpack and shuffled through everything in there. I put on Hermes's winged shoes (converse FOR THE WIN!), Ares's spear on my back, and used Poseidon's trident to bust the door open. _Gods, I'm sorry, but this is a serious situation._ I hoped they would understand. The trident made a soft blue glow so that I could see in the dark. The air was moist and the walls were too tough for me to break through_. I know that if I go through the entrance that someone/thing is going to see me, so I wonder if there is a back door. _I looked around but saw no back door. Hearing a guard walk down the hall, I hid behind a wall. I peeked around and saw him stop at my cell and start running back down the hall. It's sounding the alarm. Great. I ran the opposite way and heard the sound of many guards running down the halls. In panic, I looked up to the ceiling and saw a window. Using the winged shoes, I flew up to the window and started to detach the frame. I got it off right before guards ran down the hall.

I was on the other side of the palace, opposite of the storehouse so I couldn't grab another bow. I didn't care, I just started running. Jumping over the River Styx, I tumbled right in front of the elevator door. It was locked. Hades knew I would try to run. I slammed a fist against the door and sat down, my back against the door. I heard footsteps to my left, and I wasn't going down without a fight. I grabbed the spear, stood up, and swung it in the direction of the footsteps.

"OW! GODS DESTINY THAT HURT!" Johnny yelled, falling to the ground.

"Does it look like I care? Maybe I should leave you there to bleed to death," I responded.

"I'm only coming to help you. I know another way out."

"Liar! Like I would trust you?" I knew I couldn't but at the same time I did.

"Please let me help you. I may be following what I think is right, but I'm still me!" he looked at me with that face that I love, half-smile with a twinkle in his eye, and started to get up.

"I still don't know." A voice inside me said: _Why do you doubt? He was your first friend at camp. You love him._

"Destiny, you know me. These are just troubled times. We made all of those promises before. Promises to stay together and to always love," he stood up and started to walk towards me, "It may seem like we are worlds apart, but I have lost nights of sleep thinking of you. Please, just let me help you."

"Fine." I think I just made the stupidest agreement ever. While we were walking I flashed back to those starry nights together, sitting by the lake, hand in hand, whispering wishes and promises. Soon we came to a crack in the wall. Johnny turned around and looked at me.

"This is how I get in and out. This is where this is no wall, it's just an illusion. Only select people know where it is. I'm letting you use the exit," he said in a soft voice I nodded and started toward the wall. He grabbed my arm, "Can you grant just one more wish for me? One more duet? Just for old time's sake. We may never see each other again."

I nodded sadly. It was the least I could do.

_Destiny_

_**Johnny**_

_Here we stand worlds apart hearts broken in two, two, two_

_**Sleepless nights, losing ground I'm reaching for you, you, you**_

_Feelin' that it's gone can change your mind_

_**If we can't go on to survive the tide love divides**_

I looked straight in his eyes.

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you how we touched and went our separate ways_

_**If he ever hurts you **_(he looked at me he knew about Cole)

_**true love won't desert you**_

_**you know I still love you though we touched and went our separate ways**_

We circled each other, like a cat waiting to pounce, though we weren't going to pounce.

_**Troubled times caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain**_

_Distant eyes promises we made were in vain, in vain, in vain_

_**If you must, I miss you love**_

_**You'll never walk alone take care my love**_

_**Miss you love **_(I scowled at the way he said love like he was really calling me that)

_Someday love will find you _

_break those chains that bind you_

_One night will remind you how we touched and went our separate ways_

_**If he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you**_

_**You know I still love you though we touched and went our separate ways**_

We did a fast swing during the guitar solo.

_Someday love will find you_

_Break those chains that bind you _

_one night will remind you_

_**if he ever hurts you, true love won't desert you**_

_**you know I still love you**_

I heard Hades and his crew coming up fast, so I ran through the wall. While I was running, I could still hear Johnny.

_**I still love you girl**_

_**I really love you girl**_

_**And if he ever hurts**_

_**True love won't desert you no, no…**_

Tears streamed down my face as I ran toward the early sunset.


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I think I owe you guys an apology. I was working behind the senses things when I think I should have explained it all in the beginning. Everything that happened between Destiny and Johnny happened the week she was there. Of course, it was the week I skipped. Now, let me respond to your reviews:**

**Redshade: maybe that's where I got the idea?**

**Sk8rRebel13: I don't think you like it at all. ROFL, JK!**

**Naomi Evans: thanks and I gave you an answer, didn't I?**

**OK so, I need your help. I've been looking for a good classic rock song for the final round of her singing for her life, but I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING. If you have an idea I would love you to tell me please.**

**SECOND, I'm suffering from major writer's block. I've been stuck for, what has it been now, a week? If you have an idea AT ALL, please tell me.**

**Alright, that is all I ask. Please help me if you can. LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 9

**HELLO AGAIN! I have finally gotten over the writer's block (to some extent)! I have to give a big thank you to Tahreh the Blind Ninja for giving me an idea for a song! Then everything fell into place…..**

**I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR IMPUT AND MAYBE I MAY USE YOUR IMPUT (very good chance I will).**

**ALRIGHTY, let's get this party started right!**

Singing Karaoke with Titans

(Singing for My Life: Final Round: Spirit of the Radio)

I was lost. Where is everybody? Looking around, I tripped and fell. In the dust I saw a foot print. Not just any footprint, _Molly's _footprint. Please don't ask me how I know. I've always been good at tracking and footprints.

I followed the footprints until I came to the side walk again then lost them at the street. Stuck on the curb was a note.

_Destiny,_

_ If you ever find this, please find us. Chiron sent us an Iris message to check on Mount Tam while we are here. Hopefully we will catch up with you somewhere._

_ Zion_

Thank the gods! I caught a taxi and drove to LAX. There, I found a flight to San Francisco. The take off was flawless. Everything was fine until we were halfway there.

"We are now flying over beautiful Sonoma County. We will arrive at your destination in about 30 minutes," the pilot told us. I haven't loosened up since we left. I know I shouldn't worry- what would Zeus have against me?- but something didn't seem right. I kept thinking about that dream I had a few days ago. I shook my head to clear the thought away. It's impossible. What did I ever do?

Air turbulence. OK, that's normal.

Stronger air turbulence. Don't panic, don't panic.

Lightning flash. OK, now it's time to panic. I looked out the window. Black clouds blocked vision of anything below. Lightning flashed again. Thunder boomed in the distance. Oh great, my uncle is here. I thought the next lightning flash would strike the airplane but something else happened. There was a flash of light the intercepted the lightning. That light destroyed some of the clouds but more came back. Thunder boomed louder. Lightning didn't aim at the plane this time. It aimed above us. There was a loud crack and a beam of light whizzed into the clouds. The clouds scattered but came back together yet weaker. Then, a lightning bolt stronger and larger came with more velocity than any of the others. The master bolt. There was an even louder crack and a flash of light. Through the clouds, I could just make out a golden chariot, broken and singed. I could also just see a man falling from the chariot. It took me a second to figure out what just happened. My father just fought Zeus. He just fought to save me. Now, he's falling, hurt.

"NO!" I yelled. My cry was drowned out by the sound of thunder. The master bolt fired again and struck the airplane, breaking it in half. I started falling, falling down like my father. Closing my eyes, I did a quick prayer to anyone that I, and everyone else on the plane, won't feel hurt before anyone dies.

_Molly's POV_

We walked through the busy streets of San Francisco. Tourists everywhere. I didn't take in the sights. For some reason, I couldn't get Destiny off my mind. I have this strange feeling that she's in trouble.

"Guys, maybe we shouldn't have left her," I said suddenly, speaking my thoughts. They looked back at me.

"She'll make it. I know she can," Cole said with a smile.

"We could have at least waited for her!"

"We can't wait. There was something in Chiron's voice that we are facing a deadline. And-" Zion said before I cut him off.

"And Destiny has what we need to complete this quest! Did you ever think of that?"

"Guys!" Connor interrupted us, "This fighting will get us no where! Let's just check Mount Tam and go back, OK?" he looked from me to Zion.

"Fine," we both said reluctantly. We walked to the bus stop and got on the bus. There were only four people on the bus: the bus driver and three other people. They all stared at us until we took our seats. The weirdest thing was they were all men. The bus started to go faster and faster. I looked out the window and saw buildings and signs fly by. I looked at Connor. He was looking at me. We knew the same thing. Something is wrong. Connor motioned for me to ask the driver. I sighed at walked to the front.

"Excuse me," I tapped him on the shoulder, "I think we have missed our stop."

"No you haven't," he said in a deep voice, "I know where you are heading." When he said that, the bus went faster. I was sent, flying backwards to the back of the bus. I grabbed onto the seats and pushed back to Connor. He looked worried. I looked in back of us. Zion and Cole looked worried also.

Soon, the bus stopped. All four men got up and started walking toward us. One of them hit me in the head and everything went black.

_Destiny's POV_

When I opened my eyes everything was blurry. There were tubes, wires, and people with blue masks. I felt weak and tired.

"Am I dead?" I asked to no one. One person laughed and shook their head.

"You're one very lucky girl. You were the only one to survive that plane crash, and you are in very good condition, considering what just happened. You'll be able to leave in a couple hours," he said.

"Where am I?"

"Santa Rosa Memorial Hospital."

"Santa Rosa… can I get a ride to San Francisco?"

"I'll have someone call a cab when you are ready to leave. Do you think any family members would come to see you?"

_Gods, I hate lying _"Probably not. They are all in San Francisco, waiting for me."

"Well, alright then, I'll have a ride arranged for you."

The hours passed slowly and finally I could leave. I grabbed my jacket (which survived the crash also), the backpack, and got into the cab.

"Hey, sweetheart! How's it going? I'm here to take you to San Fran. It won't take very long. Besides, Lord Kronos wants you there quickly so, I'll say about 40 minutes," the female cab driver said, turned around, and pulled a mask over my head.

I woke up at the top of Mount Tam. At least, I thought it was because of the palace and the gathering of Titans. I looked around at all of the faces. I was guessing Hyperion was the one that was brighter than the others. Oceanus has the curly horns and a mermaid tail. He looked right at me like he heard what I said about his tail. Anyway, I saw Mnemosyne surrounded by the Muses. When she looked at me I saw something familiar, but I couldn't figure out what it was. Maybe it was because she was the only one smiling at me. I smiled back. Why not? There was some kindness behind that smile. Those were the only ones I could recognize. OH, and Kronos, standing center stage on the huge stage in the front.

"And now, a part of our party, we have karaoke. Who wants to start it off?" he asked, his golden eyes looking around the room. When they settle on our group he smiled and said "Well, why don't we have our little half-blood group back there start us off? Come on up!"

We walked up onto the stage. There was a microphone, a guitar, drum set, and a keyboard. Looking around, I saw a back door.

I came over to Cole and whispered: "OK, tell this to the others. Our strategy is to make them dance and everything to distract them, then make a run for the door. Got it?" he nodded and went to tell the others. I went over to Zion.

"Can you play the keyboard? Because, we are doing Rush." He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I went up to the mic and looked back. Molly and Connor were at the drum set, Cole at the guitar, and Zion at the keyboard. I nodded at them and gave the signal to start.

_Begin the day with a friendly voice,_

_A companion unobtrusive_

_Plays that song that's so elusive_

_And the magic music makes your morning mood_

Zion is actually very good at the keyboard. I looked out and saw the crowd still stiff. I knew I had to do something. I grabbed the mic stand and continued.

_Off on your way, hit the open road,_

_There is magic at your fingers_

_For the Spirit ever lingers_

_Undemanding contact in your happy solitude._

I did a spin with the stand and looked back at the crowd. They started to dance along. I held the microphone over some of their heads for them to sing the next line:

_Invisible airwaves crackle with life_

Then I took the stand back.

_Bright antenna bristle with the energy_

_Emotional feedback on timeless wavelength_

_Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free_

I put the stand back and did a few dance moves. I saw some guys grab girl and begin to dance. It was working.

_All this machinery making modern music_

_Can still be open-hearted_

_Not so coldly charted, it's really just a question_

_Of your honesty, yeah, your honesty_

I took the mic off and accidently slipped, falling on my butt. They all laughed, thinking it was a part of the act. I laughed, too, got up, ran into the crowd and continued.

_One likes to believe in the freedom of music_

_But glittering prizes and endless compromises_

_Shatter the illusion of integrity_

I jumped back on the stage and air guitared alongside Cole for the solo. I held the microphone stand out and they sang the following:

_Invisible airwaves crackle with life_

_Bright antenna bristle with the energy_

_Emotional feedback on timeless wavelength_

_Bearing a gift beyond price, almost free_

I took the stand back and finished up the song.

_For the words of the prophets were written on the studio wall_

_Concert hall_

_And echoes with the sounds of salesmen. Of salesmen. Of salesmen._

Cole played the final guitar part while we burst through the door.

"AFTER THEM!" yelled Kronos, but we still kept running for our lives.


	15. Chapter 10

**Hey people! I'm really bored right now so I'm going to write another chapter! I'm sorry right now, but this chapter may be shorter than others. It's because I'm still trying to figure out how to get them back to New York without flying (anyone know?), and I wanted to use this scene. This chapter has an inside joke because my friend wanted me to use it, so please, bear with me!**

**Starfield75: OK, first, Mnemosyne is the titan of memory. Second, the muses aren't Apollo's, they're hers when she slept with Zeus for nine consecutive days (that's not right, that's just not right…).**

**Heartbeat and Sk8rRebel13: What?**

**One piece of advice, I would brush up on your Titan knowledge because (SPOILER ALERT) Mnemosyne is a big character. OH AND I FORGOT TO SAY SOMETHING FOR MY OTHER STORY: a deleted scene is at the bottom of my profile for Son of Time.**

**OK, I should shut up now and start the story. AGAIN, I am sorry it will be short and kind of a Glee moment.**

Cole Can Sing?

(When Love and Hate Collide)

We stopped to catch our breath at the Orpheum Theater. I smiled a wide smile. Even though I've never been here, I have always wished to be in a musical. Well, then again, my life is kind of a musical in its self. Has it always been like that? I thought back to preschool when I would always volunteer to sing the Grand Old Flag song in the morning. In fourth grade I was put in the advanced choir so that I had more training and such. The minimum grade was sixth!

"OK, now what?" Molly asked, interrupting my train of thought. I shrugged and looked around. Everything looked normal until I saw a man with golden eyes appear from around the corner. I tapped Molly and mouthed _Trouble. _Turning her head a little she followed my gaze and stiffened. She motioned for the guys to look and we all thought the same thing. _Let's get out of here. _

We walked up to the entrance but Zion stopped us.

"Guys, we don't have tickets," he stated.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. Go in when I give you a signal," I said. They moved to the side while I walked up to the man taking the tickets with my head down.

"How can I help you?" he asked. I brought up some fake tears and sadly looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know what to do!" I sniffed, "I think someone stole my tickets. The tickets were in my pocket when I bumped into this man. I check my pocket AND THEY'RE GONE!" I started crying harder. The man looked at me like _Come on, is this the best you can do?_ when, unexpectedly, Cole runs up behind me.

"Sweetheart, I couldn't find him! I ran after the man when you told me you couldn't find the tickets but he ran faster and was gone before I could catch him. I'm sorry…." he said with sad eyes and despair in his voice. The man looked full of pity and turned around to give me a side hug. I waved my head behind my back and pointed at the door so that the others knew they should go in. Hearing quiet footsteps behind me I knew they got the message.

"It's OK, young lady. You and him can get through," he said with a smile. I looked up at him and smiled back. As we were about to enter, I turned around.

"You are a very kid man. Thank you and may God bless you," I said and went inside. It took everything in me not to say 'the gods'. The group was clapping for me and Cole. I took some bows and laughed with them.

"OK, now what?" Zion asked, "They'll ask for our tickets if we go in the theater."

"How about in there?" Connor suggested, pointing to a door that said CREW ONLY. Before we could respond, he snuck over there and opened the door, "Come on! It's not locked," he said in a loud whisper. We all ran into the room before anyone saw. The room was small and was dimly lit by the setting sunlight through a small window and light from the stage seen from under a door that was on the other side of the room. It looked like it hasn't been used for a while I got on the floor and looked under the door. The door was the entrance to where the band was. It looked like they used the other side more. I got up off the floor and gave them a thumbs up.

The rest of the night was trying to keep ourselves entertained. When Cole accidently walked into the wall we all lost it and laughed our hearts out. Molly kept trying to quiet us down.

"I know!" she said in between our laughing fits, "Let's pretend that there is a fairy nymph outside that door, and if we aren't quiet, he'll be very mad and attack us." This caused us to laugh more.

Moments later I heard something above my head.

"What the heck was that?"

"It was the fairy nymph!" Molly said with her face to the ground. We laughed so hard that my eyes started to water.

After we all recovered from our laughing fits I checked under the door again. The theater was empty. I motioned for them to come here and opened the door.

Everything was quiet. We all got up on the stage and picked a spot to sleep on. Hours later when everyone was asleep I woke up suddenly to see Cole walking to center stage. He sighed and did something I didn't expect. He burst into song.

_You could have a change of heart if you would only change your mind_

_ Instead of slamming down the phone girl for the hundredth time_

_ I got your number on my wall but I ain't gonna make that call_

_ When divided we stand, baby, united we fall_

I could almost hear the music playing along.

_Got the time, got a chance, gonna make it_

_ Got my hands on your heart, gonna take it_

_ All I know, I can't fight the flame you could have a change of heart_

_ If you would only change your mind cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby time after time_

He started doing a small dance around the stage. I had to duck down and pretend I was asleep when he stopped and looked at me.

_**(Chorus)**_

_** Without you one night alone is like a year without you baby**_

_** Do you have a heart of stone?**_

_** Without you can't stop the hurt inside**_

_** When love and hate collide**_

He turned away and sat on the edge of the stage.

_I don't wanna fight no more, I don't know what I'm fighting for_

_ When we treat each other baby, like an act of war_

_ I could tell a million lies and it would come as no surprise_

_ When the truth is like a stranger, hits you right between the eyes_

He started to dance a little again. His voice echoed through the empty theater.

_There's a time and a place and a reason_

_ And all I know I got a love to believe in_

_ All I know got to win this time_

_**(Chorus)**_

__I ducked down again when he looked over here.

___You could have a change of heart, if you would only change your mind_

_ Cause I'm crazy 'bout you baby…Crazy…Crazy_

_**(Chorus)**_

His voice faded near the end of the last line. He quickly went back to his spot and pretended to be asleep. I was staring at him when I fell asleep.

We woke up early to get out before anyone comes in. We were just about to leave when I heard some inhuman chattering. We all looked to where it came from. Skeletons came out from the other side. We ran for our lives up the aisle and out the door.

"What are they doing here? Did Atlas get freed?" Zion yelled.

"I don't know!" I responded. Right when the manager unlocked the door we burst through, leaving him with a stunned face.


	16. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm clearing out the cobwebs and dusting the dust. I'm back in business! School has been VERY distracting and I've has some time to think. This is going to be the last chapter of Destiny's Song. BUT there is going to be a sequel (I'll talk more about that later)! OK, here it goes.**

Bad Puns, Motorcycles, and Questions…. Oh Great

(Carry on Wayward Son)

"Well, what now?" I asked them when we stopped in town.

"I'm hungry," Molly and Connor said at the same time. The rest of us laughed and agreed. We walked along the streets until we came to the first breakfast place we could find. Taking our seats, the waitress came over.

"Hi! How can I help you?" she said over cheerfully.

"I'll have pancakes," Molly and I said at the same time. We laughed a little and gave the menus to the waitress.

"We'll have something more manly, like waffles," Cole said and Connor laughed and agreed.

"And I'll have eggs," Zion finally said.

When the waitress left Cole looked at Zion and said with a smile, "Well that's kind of runny."

Zion rolled his eyes, "You crack me up."

"No yokes about it," Connor chimed in.

I couldn't help myself, "Well that was fowl."

"Wow that was really punny," Molly smiled and we all burst out laughing. After breakfast we walked down the street in silence.

"How are we getting back?" Cole finally asked. We all looked at each other. I looked and saw a Harley Davidson store with motorcycles in the front.

"Does anyone know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked. Cole, Connor, and Zion raised their hands, "OK then, let's 'borrow' some motorcycles."

"OK I got it this time," Molly said and walked into the store. I knew we had just a few minutes. Cole and I started unlocking the locks each while Connor was look out. After a minute we had the locks off of three motorcycles and Molly was running out of the store.

"GO GO GO!" she kept yelling. I jumped behind Cole and held on while he revved the motorcycle to life and sped off.

After a few miles we pulled over to a small pawn shop to ask directions. I walked up to the old man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, sorry to bother you but do you know how to get to New York?" I asked.

"You must be very lost, young spirit chaser," he laughed, "you need to go east for 7 river lengths then go south a few forests and finally west all the way back." I looked back at the others. They all shrugged. A guy that looked about 18 came up to us.

"He meant you take highway 101 to 62 to 49 across to 75 and follow 22 all the way back," he smiled.

"Thank you!" I said starting to go out the door.

"Carry on wayward son!" the old man called after me.

When we were outside I said, "Isn't that a song?"

"I think," Cole shrugged while he got on the motorcycle. Now that it was stuck in my head I sang the first few lines.

_Carry on my wayward son. There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

"Not now, Destiny, we have to get going," Zion said and started up his motorcycle.

We were driving on highway 49 for what seemed for hours until we came to a turn.

12 75

"Which way was it again?" Connor asked. Molly shook her head.

"75," I said plainly. They all looked at me.

"What? I've always had a good memory," I shrugged. We sped off.

"Hey, how long has that car been following us?" Molly yelled to me, looking behind her. I looked behind me. The road was empty except a black SUV behind us. It was keeping a good distance away without gaining speed or dropping speed.

"Not sure," I yelled back. When we turned on to 22 the car did also. It followed us until it turned off into Syracuse. We kept driving until we came to the NYC turn off. Large thunderclouds started to form. The waves of the Hudson River started to grow larger. Oh great, they're fighting again. We sped through the busy streets to the Empire State Building. Thick clouds were swirling around. We burst through the doors. The lobby was empty except for the man at the desk.

Before I could say anything a man burst through the doors.

"They've done it again! I told them not to fight until we knew what happened! I can't believe-" the man behind the counter coughed, cutting him off and motioned to us. The man who burst through the door turned around and looked at us.

"Oh, my apologies," he said looking at each of us. When he locked eyes with me I could have sworn I knew him. I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

"Destiny?" that voice, not distorted by anger, was familiar.

"Dad?" it felt weird calling him that. Apollo smiled then turned to Connor and Zion.

"You guys went too?" they nodded. He smiled, "Well, come in," he said motioning to the elevator. We all filed in as the doors shut.

It was only a minute when the doors opened again and we walked in Olympus. There was a boom from the throne room. Apollo cursed under his breath and ran ahead of us. We were right on his heels. He burst through the doors.

"Stop!" I yelled right before Zeus was about to hurl another thunderbolt at Poseidon. He looked at Apollo then to me. Shock was the only emotion on his face.

"How-how?" he stammered.

"Don't sound surprised," Apollo said. Zeus dropped his arm and backed off. Poseidon relaxed and flashed us a grateful look.

"I suppose you came back successful?" Poseidon asked. I unzipped the jacket and took off the backpack, which was tearing and falling apart. I tossed it to him; he opened the backpack carefully and took out his trident. He tossed it to Apollo and he took out his lyre. Soon everyone had their own symbol of power back. Apollo turned to us and smiled. He came over to us and held his hands out to the surrounding gods.

"Let's have a party!" he exclaimed. We all laughed. That's like his catch phrase. He walked past me and sang something quiet enough so that only I would hear.

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion, just to get a glimpse beyond this elution._

I smiled and sang back.

_I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high. _

And party we did. Everyone went outside to the courtyard and had a huge party. I walked around and saw the muses.

"Hey I've seen u guys before!" I smiled.

"No you haven't," one of them said and shot me a look that plainly said _shut up._ I nodded and kept walking, randomly singing the next few lines of the song.

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man, though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I could hear them say-_

"What are you singing?" Cole asked as he walked up to me.

"That song from earlier, I still have it stuck in my head."

"You know a way to get it out of your head?" I shook my head, "You sing it." He smiled and literally dragged me on the stage.

"Hi everyone! OK, Destiny here has a song stuck in her head so I said she should sing it! Guys," he motioned to Zion, Connor, and Molly, "care to help her out?" they ran up on the stage and took their places. Zion was surprisingly playing back-up guitar. I have to thank him for that later.

"Alright guys we are starting a little into the song, at the first chorus. You got it?" I asked. They all nodded. I smiled back at them. They're the closest to family I have ever had. I came up to the microphone and swung the guitar from behind my back, under my jacket. I saw Apollo smile. I smiled back quickly and started.

_Destiny __**Apollo BOTH**_

_Carry on my wayward son, for there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

I played the guitar easily and got right back into it.

_Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season. And if I claim be a wise man, well, it surely means that I don't know._

Before I knew it, Apollo jumped up on the stage and sang with me.

_**On a stormy sea of moving emotion, tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean. I set course for the winds of fortune, but I hear the voices say.**_

_**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, FOR THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. Lay your weary head to rest. **__Don't you cry no more._

I rocked OUT on the guitar solo. What I thought was really funny was that Apollo played air guitar along with me.

_Carry on, you will always remember_

_Carry on, nothing equals the splendor_

_**Now your life's no longer empty**_

_**SURELY HEAVEN WAITS FOR YOU**_

_**CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON, FOR THERE'LL BE PEACE WHEN YOU ARE DONE. Lay your weary head to rest. **__Don't you cry no more!_

After I finished the last guitar part I was sad when it ended. Everyone cheered and clapped. I smiled and jumped off the stage. Everyone was patting me on the back and telling me I was great. After everyone went back to the party I saw Apollo slipping away. It's then when it hit me. Right now is the time to ask him about my power. I slipped off the way he went and met up with him at the spot where I had my first dream. It was exactly the same. I quietly came up behind him.

"Dad I need to tell you something." He jumped at the sound of my voice. Turning around, his face was filled with shock.

"What?" he asked. I didn't say anything. I flicked my wrist and showed the flame to him.

"Do you know anything about this?" I asked calmly. His face showed hurt, shock, and nerves at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he took a step back.

"Sorry about what?"

"I knew it was bad. I shouldn't have…" tears started to come to his eyes as he ran off. I stood there, dazed and confused. I lowered my hand which caused the flame to go out. While I started to walk back to the party, I got that feeling that someone was watching me. I spun around. No one was behind me. I shook my head and walked back.

"Hey Destiny, what's wrong?" Molly asked when she walked up to me.

"Nothing," I lied. For the rest of the time questions kept popping up. What did Apollo mean? Is something following me? What's supposed to happen next? (Is that question cheesy to end on? Probably but it ends like that.)

**So like I said earlier there is going to be a sequel. Who could blame me? I love writing Destiny's character and I love writing this story even though it may be running thin. Keep looking for Destiny's Song: Jackson Fever! (I'm going to give a virtual cookie to whoever can guess what type of songs I'll use next!)**


End file.
